Tale of Two Authoresses who didn't believe in the magic of Christmas
by TangeloGirl
Summary: Story I'm writin' for GiLaw.Poor hon,she spent a lot of time with this one,and I decided to help her. No need to R&R,it's all your decisions,peepa...No hard feelings. I don't own SRMTHFG!
1. Chapter 1

GiLaw:WAZZAP MY FAVOURITE PEOPLES?!GILAW'S IN DA HOUSE!

Me:Actually,I'm typing your failed experiment. *Viola and Gibson's ear twitches towards me after hearing experiment*

GiLaw: WHERE IS MY SPARKY?!

Me:He is in there,getting painted pink by Jessica.

GiLaw: WHAT THE SPARKY?! WHERE IS JESSICA AND HOW DARE SHE DO THAT TO MY SPARKY!

Me: *sweatdrops* Uh...maybe I don't know...

Jessica: I'm in here!

Me:*facepalms* Jessica is dead today...

Jessica: (comes out) Oh,hey guys! Who is this,Alexis?

GiLaw:(tackles Jessica to the ground) WHERE THE SPARKY IS MY SPARKY?!

Jessica: Why does she keep saying 'sparky' for everything? A Sprx fangirl?

Me: It's her way of swearing.

GiLaw: I HAVE A METAL BAT HERE,AND I CAN BEAT THE SPARKY OUT OF YOU! (Snaps fingers and metal bat appears)

Jessica:Chillax,girlfriend. I'm a Sprx fangirl,had him captured,now I'm doing something that I wanted to do SO long! You wanna meet him?

GiLaw: *bat disappears* really?

Jessica:Really.

GiLaw:REALLY?!

Jessica:REALLY!

Silence...

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*15 continuous fangirl squeals and 15 painful moments for Alexis...*

GiLaw: *whacks Jessica out with the metal bat* SPARKY IS ONLY MINE!

Me: *rolls eyes and sighs* Grungekitty and GiLaw fight better.

Sprx: *hops onto the stage while being tied to the chair,his gag hanging loose* (his stomach painted hearts,peace symbols and written 'Sparky and Jessica 4ever')

GiLaw:Sprx! My poor,dear,Sprx!(runs to catch him)

Sprx:AAAAAHHHHHHH!SOMEONE HELP,IT'S GILAW! SOMEONE HELP,HELP,HELP! SOMEONE WAKE UP JESSICA AND ASK HER TO PAINT ME AGAIN! JESSICA AND SPARKY FOREVER!

GiLaw:Oh no,my sexy red monkey,you're coming with me.(takes him and hand shakes like an official to me)

Sprx:NOOOOOOOOOOO...

Me:Have fun,Sparky! Bring me a souvenir from your date!

Sprx:A DATE?! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND FOR SHUGGAZOOM'S SAKE!

Me: since when did you get a girlfriend?

Sprx: Uh...*eyes search nervously around the audience*

Me:Well,then. I'm making this story for GiLaw. Poor thing,she had such a tough time thinking for this story until she gave up. LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE!

GiLaw:Very good,my apprentice. You are learning.

Jessica:NO,NO,NO,MY SPARKY! ALL MY BEAUTIFUL HANDIWORK ON HIM!

GiLaw: Chillax,girlfriend. I'm a Sprx fangirl,and we are gonna go somewhere...alone. Aren't we,Sprx?

Sprx: Jessica...please...take me away from her...(puppy dog eyes)

Jessica:Ha! In your face,bitch!

GiLaw:A deal's a deal,nigga. I take Sprx.

Sprx:Ladies,ladies. Don't fight over me,will ya? Even though I enjoy it. (Smirks)

Both the girls: SHUT UP! *goes back to bickering*

Me:Sigh...LETS GET THIS CRAP DONE!

* * *

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY-"

"Great Scott,Otto,why are you yelling like that?" A familiar British accent asked.

"It's Christmas!" He replied and went back to 'YAY' -ing again,making the blue monkey sigh in frustration.

"Otto,there is no need for you to go yelling like that around the robot,and causing me a headache."

"Of course there is! There is a huge,fat,jolly man called Santa who delivers presents to people all over the world in just one night! And today is that day!"

"Otto,that is physically impossible,to travel around the world in 24 hours. Infact, The Santa you speak about is nothing but a fantasy created for children around the world so they would behave properly-" Gibson caught Otto's eyes brimming with tears and anger.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE ON THE NAUGHTY LIST,GIBSON! YOU'RE INSULTING SANTA! I HATE YOU!" The green monkey sniffed and slumped off towards his room. Gibson could do nothing but watch helplessly.

"Otto,I didn't mean it..." He said silently,no one could hear. "Oh dear..."

Gibson sighed.

"Hey BrainStrain,mornin'! Why so down in the dumps today? It's Christmas! Chins up!"

Gibson sighed and looked up at his red furred brother.

"SPRX! Can you help me with something?" Gibson exclaimed.

"Nope."

"Oh please!"

"What is it?"

"Otto got angry with me after I told him there was no Santa...now I don't know what to do.."

Sprx's eyes widened.

"No Santa?" He stared straight into Gibson's black eyes. "Has your tail slid off your blue butt?"

Gibson blinked.

"YOU'RE ON THE NAUGHTY LIST! YOU INSULTED SANTA!" Sprx harrumphed. But before he could walk away,Gibson caught his arm,

"Okay,Okay,there is someone called Santa. Just help me with Otto please."

"SPRX...YOU'RE TALKING WITH GIBSON! I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" Otto yelled.

"Otto,I was only-" Sprx protested.

"SHUT UP!" He stormed out of the room,whimpering softly.

"Merry Christmas,guys! What's wrong with Otto?" Nova asked,entering the room.

Gibson and Sprx explained.

"That poor thing! I'll go calm him down,you boys stop acting high and mighty and get down to the Christmas mood. GOT ME?" She waved a finger in front of their noses.

Both the boys nodded. They didn't want to get to Nova's bad side.

Sprx hightailed it and was going to walk off,muttering how childish Otto was,but Gibson pulled him towards his lab.

"We have to think of something to cheer up Otto."

* * *

Meanwhile,in a planet called 'Earth' many solar systems away...

"I wish Sprx was real, y'know?" GiLaw typed into her computer.

"That feeling is mutual for every Sprx fangirl." LoneAuthoress replied.

"I really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really wish I could meet Sprx this Christmas..."

"I wish I could meet Gibson!"

"Well,believe in the magic of Christmas,it ain't happenin'." GiLaw typed,smiling lazily.

"Ikr!" LoneAuthoress chuckled,sipping her RedBull.

GiLaw stopped typing. She felt strangely dizzy,and she didn't have proper lunch either. But she had 4 RedBulls after lunch,and RedBulls were supposed to give you enough energy...right?

"GiLaw? You there? Or has Sprx already Author-napped you?"

GiLaw snapped out of her sudden trance. She couldn't blank out now,she was in middle of a chat,for heaven's sake!

"I'm here."

GiLaw clutched her head,she wasn't feeling good.

"I'll be back in a mo." She typed in quickly and walked towards her bed,collapsing on it uneasily.

"Yeah,I'll be back in a moment too..." LoneAuthoress typed back.

"Is it just me or is my room suddenly spinning?" GiLaw asked herself,looking the wall. Her eyes were slowly drooping,her lids feeling heavy.

Somewhere else around the world,LoneAuthoress too was not feeling good,she collapsed to the ground with a huge thud...

* * *

Both the males,after 2 hours of intense thinking of how to cheer up Otto,decided to sneak up on him to see how Nova was doing.

"C'mon,Otto. We'll show them the power of Christmas,won't we?" Nova said,trying to soothe the upset monkey.

"He said there was no Santa! Then how do we get gifts every year?!" He said irritatedly.

Nova was dumbstruck,letting a sweatdrop and smiling falsely.

"Uh...That's because of Santa! We...um...when we get the gifts today,they'll see how right we are!"

"Yeah! We'll show them Santa exists!" Otto yelled,putting his fist up in the air.

"That's the Otto I know." Nova grinned. "Good to have you back." She kissed his cheek softly,earning a blush from him.

"That little bi-" Sprx muttered.

"Sprx,language." Gibson said,raising a brow on anger. Nova shot them both a look. Both the males cowered.

"Holy Shuggazoom,she has a killer instinct." Sprx heaved.

"Let's go get something from the town for Otto,how about that?" Gibson suggested.

"Like his favourite game,his favourite food item,his favourite toy,a brand new tool-kit?" Sprx asked.

"We'll decide."

And both the monkeys hopped out the robot,deciding what to buy.

24m ago-After 5 hours of wandering every shop on Shuggazoom-

"I'm...*pant*...never...*wheeze*...going for shopping...*gasp*..." Sprx puffed and panted,putting a huge pile of bags on the bench near him.

"I...*puff*...agree...I wonder how...*gasp*...Jinmay and Nova does this..." Gibson said,sitting down.

Both of them sat for a while,catching their breath.

"So...which of these are for Otto,Nova,Chiro,Jinmay and Antauri?" Sprx asked. They both had forgotten they came down only for Otto. Both Gibson and Sprx secretly bought for each other.

"I don't know...I wrote their names on their packages." Gibson said.

"Right then. We'll head home. Brace yourself for carrying this load again." Sprx said,taking a deep breath.

Suddenly a huge 'BOOM!' Came. Sprx turned pink.

"It wasn't me!" He said,throwing both his hands up in the air. Then he turned back and sniffed.

The blue monkey's face twisted into a disgusted one.

"Sprx..." He groaned."It was an explosion or something of that sort,not a..."

"Oh...yeah,right." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"According to my scanner, it is exactly in the outskirts of Shuggazoom,where we are,precisely."He said,taking out his scanner from his helmet.

"We are in the outskirts of Shuggazoom,genius." Sprx said.

"That's what I said!"

"I didn't understand your language."

Gibson muttered something under his breath,following his scanner. It led behind a bush.

Both the monkeys poked the bush. Nothing happened.

"Alright,we came here to see a bush?" Sprx asked.

"Uh...where am I...?" A female voice asked.

"Hey,who said that?" Sprx asked.

"It is coming from behind the bush,Sprx." Gibson walked thought the bush,amazingly, he found two teens struggling to get up.

Sprx followed him.

A black-haired girl with blue and purple highlights got up first,dusting herself. She saw Gibson first,then her eyes widened.

"This is all a dream,isn't it?" She asked.

"My name is Gibson of the HyperForce. I'm sorry,Miss,But may I know your name?" Gibson asked politely.

"Well, I already know a lot about name is Alexis, and my author name is LoneAuthoress. I know it's just a waste explaining to you,I know it's just a dream..."She muttered.

Gibson looked strangely at her.

"What do you mean? We all are very real,and so are you."

"ALEXIS,IS THAT SPRX?!" The other teen yelled. Sprx waved awkwardly.

"Uh...hi?" He said,grinning.

"OH MY GOD,THAT'S SPRX! IS THIS A DREAM?!" She said excitedly. She ran upto Sprx and shook his hand. Sprx grinned happily of having a female fan.

"Hello,My name is GiLaw,And I'm a humongous fan of you!"

"GiLaw,I think we both are dreaming,this can't be real,this is not logical..." Alexis reasoned. This caught Gibson.

"Look,we both are very real,and I can assure you that you aren't dreaming. Maybe you should both come to the Super Robot,where we can trace about your origins and make sure you aren't going to have a trauma." Gibson said.

Both the girls looked at each other before nodding at the two monkeys.

They talked with each other curiously,and the two girls helped the boys take all the shopping bags. The girls were impressed that the boys did so much shopping. The boys grew more on the girls.

"Alexis,you said that you already knew a lot about me. But you don't look like you are anywhere from Shuggazoom. How is this so?"

"We both are from a planet called 'Earth'. You and your team is a very famous cartoon there,and...GiLaw there is a fan of Sprx,thus a Sprx fangirl. I'm a fan of you,so...I'm your fangirl." She blushed.

"Never thought we would get to meet cartoon characters,but here they are,in metal and flesh!" GiLaw giggled.

"So that's how you know so much about us!" Sprx exclaimed,jumping on GiLaw's shoulder and earning a few minutes of petting from her.

"Your fur is so soft!" She giggled.

"Aren't you forgetting something,GiLaw?" Alexis asked."We can have fur too."

"Oh yeah!" And in moments,both the girls were monkeys too. There stood a violet monkey with blackish-purple eyes and the other, a red monkey with black eyes.

"Magic?! That's-" Gibson began to ramble.

"Preposterous,I know. But that is called Author power, bestowed to anyone who is an author." Alexis said.

"So you have your own monkey avatar,using your Author power,huh?" Sprx asked.

"Yup. I don't want to or have a monkey name,but Alexis does." GiLaw said.

"Oh well, introduction again...the name's Viola." Alexis said.

Little did GiLaw notice that Sprx was staring at her.

"Whoa,TV animation is nothing compared to the real robot." GiLaw whoa-ed.

"That is so...awesome. I have no idea how I got here,but this...is definitely awesome." Alexis said,looking up and down at the robot.

"You both comin' in?" Sprx asked. Both the girls let out a sigh of delight and went in.

"WHOA,THAT'S THE COMMAND CENTRE!" GiLaw rushed in.

"AND THOSE ARE THEIR TUBES! LOOK,A PARTICULAR TYPE OF ORANGE,JUST FOR CHIRO! AND GIBSON'S...AND ANTAURI'S...AND OTTO'S...AND NOVA'S..." Alexis squealed,startling all the monkey team members.

"OHMIGOSH,SPRX'S TUBE! LOOK,LOOK,LOOK! LOOK AT THAT RED,THAT WONDERFUL SHADE OF RED!" GiLaw squealed,touching the glass slowly,as if it would break with contact.

23m ago"Excuse me,but who are you and why are you in the robot?" Nova asked,looking at the two monkeys.

"And how do you know about us?" Antauri asked.

"Now,Alexis-er-Viola, and GiLaw, can you explain us?" Gibson asked. Sprx sighed at GiLaw. GiLaw noticed this and giggled.

-after explaining everything to the team-

"And that's the last thing I remember." GiLaw finished.

"Whoa,you felt that too? I felt really dizzy,and I blacked out." Viola said.

"So you both...are from a different dimension." Gibson asked.

"You could say that." GiLaw played with her tail.

"But what troubles me the most is, how did we get here? There is no logical explanation for our bodies to go to another dimension;another solar system-" Viola wondered.

"Actually,there is! But it is impossible for you to have the super robot's ability to travel like that..." Gibson's voice trailed off.

"Unless it's a Christmas wish, a dream come true!" GiLaw yelled out happily.

"So Santa gave you guys a Christmas wish,to meet your fav characters?!" Otto asked excitedly. Viola rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe in Santa." She whispered to Gibson standing near her.

"I don't either. But I'm pretending just for the sake of Otto today." He whispered back.

"So GiLaw-" Viola turned back,only to see GiLaw and Sprx having the game controllers in their hands already.

"WoW? This game is SO easy.I'm gonna beat you,Sparky." She said daringly.

"We'll d don't call me that." He said,turning on the controller.

Viola sighed and turned back to Gibson,who was staring intently at her.

"So...um...I'll maybe accompany you to your lab?" She asked.

"My lab? That's a strange request..." He said.

"I know nobody likes hanging around your lab,but not me. I love science as much as you do." She giggled.

"Oh...right." He said. Wow,what a girl.

The two headed towards the lab,talking happily.

* * *

With GiLaw and Sprx:

"I'm gonna beat you!" GiLaw jumped in her seat,moving the controller rapidly,left and right. Same went for Sprx,except he was freaking out a little more than he was supposed to,as he was losing.

A big 'PLAYER 2 WINS' flashed on the screen.

"NO,NO,NO,NO, I CAN'T LOSE! THIS IS MY BEST GAME!" He whined.

"Yes,yes,yes,yes,YES,YES!" GiLaw let out a shout of victory,mixed with Sprx's whines.

"Great job,girl." Nova high-fived her,leaning on her shoulder for support. GiLaw giggled.

Sprx looked at both the girls,eyeing GiLaw separately. GiLaw noticed this and winked at him,earning a blush.

He couldn't understand;if he loved Nova,then why is he feeling so nervous around her?

Why?

Because...he loved her?

'That girl...' He thought.

Nova left the room for some reason we don't need to know,leaving GiLaw and Sprx alone. Sprx sat nervously,fiddling with his controller while GiLaw sat coolly,playing with her tail again.

He would often stare at her,which she would catch and earn a blush, and sometimes their eyes would meet in a shy gaze.

"So...how do I look as a cartoon character?" He asked,trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Well...pretty hot,actually. You have a lot of fangirls,you know?" She twirled her tail.

"Pretty hot? So why doesn't Nova like me?" He asked. GiLaw sighed sadly. She hopped off her chair and started to walk off.

"Wait,wait,wait..."Sprx thought to himself. He walked behind GiLaw.

"What'd I say?" He said.

"Nothing,nothing..." She sighed again. Something in Sprx struck him. Her wink. Her stares. His nervousness around her. His thoughts on her.

He realised.

"Tell me what's wrong,come on!"

"Nothing,Sprx. Nothing you need to know."

He pulled her into a rushed hug from behind,lifting her slightly inches above the ground and spinning a complete circle.

First her face held confusion and awestruck features, then it held happiness and surprise.

Now she knew he knew.

"So that was about it,huh?" He asked. She blushed.

"Do you love Nova?" She asked,her black eyes filled with sorrow,regret and pain.

"I did. Now I don't." He said,putting her down.

"I really didn't mean to...But it was hard not to...y'know..." She blushed again.

"I bet all other fangirls would be really angry now." Sprx chuckled as she hugged him again.

"Like heck they would." She giggled. He bent down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss which she shyly returned. Tails curved around each other's slowly,his hands around her hips and her hands around his neck.

She slowly pushed him away,blushing hard.

"This isn't right...I'll be gone...then what will you do?"

"Cherish the time we already spent." He said, kissing her again. She smiled through their kiss and deepened it,holding him tightly.

"Ahem..." Someone cleared their throat. Both the monkeys immediately broke their kiss and looked to see a green confused monkey.

"There is no mistletoe here...why are you guys kissing?" Otto asked.

Both the monkeys glared at him. He got the hint.

"Oh...right. Congratulations,guys,I'm so happy for you!" He exclaimed,clapping his hands excitedly.

Both the monkeys smiled and blushed a little,holding each other's hands tightly.

"And Otto,I'm sorry for earlier. I really didn't mean it. Will you ever forgive me?" Sprx asked,trying to look as sorry as possible. Otto grinned.

"Nah,it's no problem. Help me put up the decorations?"

* * *

With Viola/Alexis and Gibson:

It had been completely 1 hour since the two monkeys were in the lab,working with various chemicals.

"Well then,how will you get home now?" Gibson asked.

"No idea. But I'm sure we'll get home somehow-" Her eyes glowed with exclamation for a second before she gasped really big.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Look,this one corrodes active metals,and organic matter too! Have you ever tried it before?"

"Hmm..."

"Because your computer says you haven't!" She said,pointing at his computer. It appeared and disappeared 'unidentified'.

"That's quite a discovery,Viola." He said,sounding interested.

"Maybe we'll find more about it!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Great minds think alike." She giggled,earning nothing but stares from Gibson. "Gibson?"

He didn't reply.

She snapped her fingers infront of him,snapping him from his daze.

"Huh? You were saying?" He stuttered.

"Maybe you should get to bed,Gibson. You just spaced out." She suggested.

"Maybe I should. Shopping took a lot out of me." He yawned,and though he wanted to spend more time with his new found friend,he couldn't resist get a few winks of sleep. But he shook himself up.

"But maybe I should stay up." He said.

"No,don't stay up for me. You should get to bed." She said.

"No,it's not everyday I get a person who loves science...is clever...beautiful..." He yawned again.

"ExCUSE me?" She looked surprised.

"I mean...er...uh...someone who loves science,is clever and understands the beauty of science...heh heh..." He managed,mentally smacking himself.

Viola smiled,nodding.

"I'll be here...you sleep." She assured.

"What if you aren't?" He asked worriedly.

"Why do you worry? We are just two of million fangirls anyway."

"Well,I'll be alone as usual,no one with me in the lab..." He sighed sadly.

She pulled his hand again towards his bed.

"Get to bed. Don't make me force you."

"No."

"Sleep." She said again.

"No."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" She said irritatedly.

"Why do you have to be?" He teased,enjoying making his friend angry.

"This isn't what a gentleman does."

"This isn't what a lady does."

"I'm not a lady,I'm a teenager."

"I'm not a gentleman,I'm a teenager."

"Gibson!" She said,more irritated.

"Viola!" He teased,a playful look on his face.

Neither of them realised how close their faces had grown during their fight,barely an inch away.

Both their eyes narrowed and looking directly at each other's, Gibson realised how closed they were. She did too,and both did nothing but quickly fill the gap between them,their lips meeting each other's.

He pulled her close,wrapping his arms around her waist and her hands on the either sides of his face.

Suddenly,she just pushed away from him,covering her mouth with both her hands. He stood confused.

"I'm so sorry! I just don't know what came over me..." She apologised,growing pink. "I really didn't mean to!"

He kept quiet,looking at her with sad eyes.

"What I did was just plain wrong...I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" She exclaimed,looking really red. He walked over to her.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. She looked up at him,who did nothing but gently push his lips against hers again,this time her heart laid easy,and their kiss continued passionately,his tail curling around hers like a DNA.

"Will you go to bed now?" She asked,pulling away from him. He smiled.

"Anything for you." He said,kissing her lips softly again. "Only for you."

Her scared look went away,replaced by a smile,her hands falling from his neck,down his e hugged him tightly,her head resting at his neck. He gently hugged back,pushing her towards his bed.

She gasped as he fell with her,but thankfully he pulled the covers over them and switched off the lights. Both cuddled and kissed softly,gently and lovingly till they fell asleep.

* * *

GiLaw:THAT'S IT?!

Me:No,there is another chap.

GiLaw: Phew. Personally,I think there is more fluff between you/Gibson than me/Sprx.

Me:I know. That's because the upcoming chaps will have a LOT of fluff between you and Sprx.

Sprx:*starts howling* NOOOOOOO...

Me:Say,weren't you and Sprx going somewhere...alone?

GiLaw:Oh yeah,I almost forgot. *takes him and rushes off*

Me:Oh well,to DreamerRedStreak,I'm sorry I couldn't update the next 7 minutes in heaven chapter, my laptop got hacked into and it accidentally got deleted by a annoying brat I have in my home.*glare to my innocent looking sister* ...Kids nowadays!

Jessica: Your laptop doesn't even need hacking,like,who would even keep their password as #sugar sprinkles?! It's obvious your sister didn't hack into it,she is such a innocent little thing!

Me:Heh heh...you just told my password. *snaps fingers and the metal bat appears behind my back*

Jessica:And then you blame your sister for no damn reason! Then you promised to write that new story I requested you for so long,and instead you write GiLaw's request! And you have to re-write DreamerRedStreak's request, and then update the Book-2 chapters. WHEN ARE YA GONNA COMPLETE ALL OF THIS?!

Me: *takes out bat* you were saying?

Jessica:*sweatdrop* I'll keep quiet.

Me:Better. R&R,folks. Don't worry DreamerRedStreak,I'll try to recover the file and update it as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: [metal bat in hands] I FINALLY found something to scare Jessi!

Jessica: Woah..woah woah woah...WHAT!? NOT ANY MORE GIBBYGAL!

*Stomps out of the room*

DreamerRedStreak: Never knew she could get THAT angry...and walks off.

Me: Believe me...you DO NOT wanna see in "Full Cray-Cray Angry Mode"

DreamerRedStreak: Worse than the 'Pink Nail Polish episode?

Me: [whimpers] ...yes...Oh and Jessica is writing this chap...Pretty dangerous...she's kinda ...Naughty.

GiLaw: REALLY?! YESSS! DOES SHE KNOW ANYTHING 'BOUT LOVE?!

Me: Trust me gal, she's known as the LD in her class...LOVE DOCTOR...Helps girls and guys with their crushes...sometimes Jess records their...um...nasty things on cam.

Sprx: Hmm...[michievous look on face]

GiLaw" OH NO YOU DON'T! ON WITH THE STORY!

Jessica: Eh?

* * *

"Is it possible to make out with someone you've met in a DAY?" Otto asked while hanging those candy cane shaped ornaments

"Possible...as long as I'm with you" Sprx says as he brings GiLaw closer and in nose to nose range.

GiLaw giggles and hopes her breath smells good.

Otto gags "Okay love birds...not in front of me...now help me hang these decorations...and maybe you should get a room"

GiLaw laughs "Okay Okay!" And picks up a box of ornaments.

"No..I'm serious Sprx!"

"Dude" Sprx looks at him in the eyes

" _I really don't feel good about Sprx all of a sudden acting like this..."_ Otto thought.

But swallows that up and replies, "Yeah?"

"Shut up"

"Okay" And goes back to nibbling on that piece of candy he found in his pocket.

GiLaw wasn't sure about what Otto was thinking about...but she stared at Sprx and felt it all melt...her dream had come true.

* * *

Viola/Alexis [let's just call her Alexis] was already up and so was Gibson, both didn't know what to say to each other after...yesterday.

Gibson was the first to break the silence " Morning." He said while holding to coffee mugs, giving one to Alexis.

She smiled and took it. "Th- Thanks!"

She seemed to be forgetting something.

"What happened?" Gibson asked, a confused look on him.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked nervously.

" Judging from your expression, you look like you're trying to remember something...or am I wrong?" He asked while tilting his head.

Alexis sighed. " You're right...I -"

It dawned on her.

No literally...the sunshine hit her face as Gibson opened the curtains.

Then she remembered.

"Where - What's GiLaw doing? Is she okay?" She wanted GiLaw to be with her...after all, both came from the same dimension and was transfered to Gibson..still...she wanted to stick with her.

"Oh Yeah, I saw her with Sprx, the last time I saw her...they both really seem to be getting along just fine." He replied with a voice which relaxed her, but something was nagging behind her.

"Could..Could I see her?"

"As if I'd say no! Course you can!" He chucked and kissed her smoothly on the lips.

She smiled and headed out and bumped in GiLaw who was searching for Alexis.

"GiLaw, what's up -" She started but GiLaw cut her.

"OMG ALEXIS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITING THIS IS! I KISSED SPARKY!"

'Woah Woah Woah Calm down girl...don't have to wake everyone...it's still early!" She laughed.

"Okay fine!" She rolled her eyes with a look of disgust on her face.

" _Something is wrong with her...she's not her usual hip self"_ Alexis was shocked and slightly hurt, but didn't wanna be like this when their dream had come true.

"Soo...anybody need help with hanging ornaments or suff? After all, It is Christmas..." Alexis started to ask GiLaw, while looking to her left and right.

"No Thank you!" GiLaw said which suprised Alexis.

"But-"

"Good bye" GiLaw said and walked off.

Alexis decided to follow her.

As she peeked out of a corner where she saw GiLaw heading...she looked and saw...

* * *

Jessica: No smooching on this chap! sorry!

GiLaw: WHAT! I'LL SHOW YOU!

*Grabs Sprx from nowhere and makes out*

Sprx: Jess..MGH! Help..ugh...meyyy...!

Jessica: Do your best girlie. Sorry Sprx...but you aren't my 'I luv you' partner...your my 'Hey! let's play a prank on Lexi' partner!

Me: [sigh] that's it for now...but you KNOW I HATE being left in the suspense! So tell me what WILL I SEE?

Jessica: HeHeHe...[ evil grin on her face]

Sprx: [sigh]

Me: [looks scared] PLEASE R&R!

Jessica: [phew]

Me: [looks a little annoyed] OH THANKS FOR REMAINDING ME JESS! [angriness here] .

Jessica: Fine I'm not THAT cruel...don't worry GiLaw...you'll know why you were acting like that in the story...no offence!


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica: Hello!

Gibson: What's wrong?

Jessica: Oh good good! [sweats nervously]

Gibson: Huh?

Jessica: WHAT BOY? STOP IT! I'VE ALREADY SAID TO MUCH!

Alexis: [michivious grin] ooooh Jessica...

Jessica: DUDE SHUT UP!

Alexis; Looks like - [sorry won't say the name] held your hand today!

Sprx: WHAT!?

GiLaw: Well I think that's GREAT! Isn't that right my precious!?

Sprx: Oh yeh! [sweats]

Alexis: ON WITH THE STORY! AND JESSICA IS WRITING THE STORY! AND TELLING US WHAT - DID TODAY!

Jessica: Only I'M allowed to be THAT cruel!

* * *

She peeked and saw another monkey looking at her. From thier nose distance, she looked like a Cyclopes.

"HOLY-" Alexis screamed.

A cold hand pressed on her mouth.

"Shhhhhh" a voice said.

The mouth moved and standing there was...

Nova.

"What are you -" Alexis began, but Nova cut her off.

I came looking for Sprx. I saw your friend walk by and I needed to see what she was up to." Nova said, without making eye contact with Alexis.

"Oh" Alexis's face was red. "Well, GiLaw's acting strange. She's a gushy when talking about Sprx. I decided to follow her." Alexis confesed.

Nova turned chilli [yes chilli ] red.

The two of them nodded at each other and looked front.

Sprx and GiLaw were making out like...like...Alexis and her RedBulls.

* * *

Alexis: Was that a compliment? I don't really think so.

Jessica: Answering your own question. Sheesh!

* * *

Nova was burning. Literally. Alexis started to sweat.

"SPRX!" Nova stomped in the room.

"Nova!" Sprx jumped dropping GiLaw who was still making 'kissy lips'

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MONKEY BUTTS ARE YOU DOING?!"

* * *

Jessica: SORRY...I WAS THINKING ABOUT WHEN I ACCIDENTLY TOUCHED MY TEACHER'S BUTT.

* * *

"I-...She-...We-...uhhhhh" Sprx stammered, red as a tomato.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN YOU LIT-...HEY!"

Sprx dragged Nova out of the room.

"Listen Nova...she's-"

"She's NOT from here! And you kiss her?!"

"Listen I -"

"I don't want to hear - huh?"

Sprx kissed Nova gently on the cheeck and said "Sorry"

And ran out.

"Wha-...He-...I..." Nova stammered.

"Nova!" Alexis rushed in the room. "What happened?"

"He tricked me" Nova lied. "And ran away"

"Oh...Okay...We'll catch him later...K?" Alexis smiled.

"Right" Nova said, looking down. She'd should've let Sprx do what he wanted to do. She was a fool, telling what to do...She wasn't his girlfriend.

Alexis left the room...in search of...

* * *

 _GiLaw..._ That name stuck to her like cheese on pizza.

"Where is she?" She murmered, roaming the place.

Suddenly, she heard a 'sniff' sound.

No not a dog people.

Standing behind her was a teen.

"GiLaw?" Alexis asked, suprised.

"Alexis...Do you...do you think I'm distracting Sprx from Nova?" GiLaw asked.

"Well..." Alexis started scratching her head.

* * *

Jessica: First I was gunna write 'cuz she's got lice' then I decided to cut her some slack! [wide grin]

Alexis: Thank - HEY! Not gunna work Jessy!

Jessica: Sugar Honey Iced Tea.

* * *

"It's fine to have a crush on Sprx... After all, sooner or later we'll be going back to Earth right? So maybe...maybe it's fine..." Alexis said, smiling.

"Well...okay..." GiLaw said, returning that smile.

Smiling, both girls left, in search of someone.

* * *

Jessica: Who is that 'SOMEONE?' Let's WAIT to find OUT! NOW GOOD BYE!

DreamerRedStreak: Hold your pants, pretty gal.

Jessica: meep

*Alexis wearing a newspaper reporter's dress with a notebook appears*

Alexis: WHAT HAPPENED? ROMANCE? HEART BREAKING? TELL ME EV-VA-RY-THING!

Jessica: Fine...

*Everyonne leans forward*

Jessica: My...

Alexis: YOUR?!

Jessica: My...

Sprx: YOUR?!

Jessica: My...

EVERYONE: YOUR?!

Jessica: My mom ordered a pizza, but there was no cheese!

*Cricket chirps*

Jessica: Seriously, what is wrong with that cricket?

Me: It's from GiLaw's story.

Jessica:WHEREVER IT'S FROM,R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica: Hey guys! I'm outa idea's for the intro of this chap, so...Let's begin!

* * *

Nova walked here and there, searching for one person.

SHe felt awful, after screaming at a newbie, just for something innocent...

Okay, maybe not...innocent...but...

Still...It didn't feel right...

Sprx doesn't love her anymore...she should've let GiLaw have Sprx...after all, she and Alexis may be going back to Earth, probably never be able to see anyone of them again.

Then maybe after GiLaw left, she could say sorry to Sprx for being a big mouth.

But for now, she had to find GiLaw.

She decided to go to her room to take some rest.

There was something on her door. It looked like some sort of letter.

Nova was curious, obviously, so she took a step forward.

It was a note.

' _Come and meet me in the training room'_

She wondered who it was.

Sighing, she crumpled the note and placed it in her palm.

She made her way towards the Training room.

Nova stepped forward to see if there was any note, but there was nothing.

Maybe she had to go inside, she thought. But she knew that, that wouldn't be polite.

"Ahem." Someone said behind her.

Nova spun around, only found herself in front of...

GiLaw.

"Nova..." She started. "Look I'm really really really really sorry for taking up Sprx like that...it's just that...I really love him a lot...I can't explain it."

"No." Nova said, which suprised GiLaw.

"I was foolish to simply scream like that...I know that Sprx loved me...I mean before you came." She added quickly. "But...well...I just wanted to say..."

"Say what?"

"You can have him."

"WHAT?" GiLaw shrieked.

"I can see Sprx anytime...you...not so...I can reason with him...after you leave...that is...IF you're leaving." Nova said smiling

GiLaw returned that smile and the two of them parted off.

Now Nova had to find someone else.

* * *

Alexis ran to Gibson's lab.

She promised Gibson that she would help him finish a project. She couldn't possibly be late.

Alexis hated being late.

As she ran-walked, she couldn't stop thinking of what happened with Sprx,Nova and GiLaw.

Then, She ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Alexis." A familiar British accent apologized. A hand helped her up.

Gibson.

"It's okay." Alexis said, blushing. "I kinda was in a rush to your lab."

"Oh it's okay." Gibson still holding her hand. "I was kind of rushing too"

Holding hands, they made their way to the lab.

Then they bumped into Nova.

"Nova." Gibson said ,quickly letting go of Alexis's hand. "What-"

Nova knew the two of them were holding hands, which made her think of Sprx.

"Nothing." She said, her head hanging. "Got to go."

She rushed off before Gibson could stop her.

Gibson hesitated.

Alexis was temped to tell him about the little 'incident', but she shut her mouth.

 _'Not now.'_ She told herself. _'Maybe he'll get upset...'_

"Phew,that was a close call." He said,looking relieved.

"Yeah,I would've totally died if she knew." Alexis fake smiled.

"Why?" Gibson asked,taking her hand once again,walking towards the lab.

"It's not everyday you get the superhero as your boyfriend,do you?" Alexis giggled."Plus,his sister would threaten me to turn me into scrap metal."

Someone cleared their throat.

Both the the monkeys turned around,surprised,and saw Nova standing in the entrance.

Flustered,both of them blushed red and let go of each other's hands.

"H-Hey Nova! When...um...How long were you here?" Alexis chuckled,hoping her blush wasn't red enough to be visible.

"Oh...long enough to hear that my brother got a girlfriend." She coolly replied.

"Uh...Um..." Gibson stuttered,growing pink and red at the same time.

"I never expected this from you!" Nova exclaimed."You were always cooped up with your studies and Sprx nearly gave up trying to get you social...and now...you've got a lady friend?"

Alexis looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"What do you mean you're sorry?! THANKVRYMUCHFORFIXINGMYBROTHER!" Nova smiled wide and hugged her brother.

"huh?" Gibson was confused.

"Promise you'll invite me to your wedding." Nova winked.

"Nova...I don't think I'll be here all the time...what happens when I leave?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"Future is in the future,you calm down and enjoy your time with him." She replied,smiling again at them.

Alexis nodded,still little worried.

"You two lovebirds stay here and sleep together or something,I'll go tell everyone else...TOODLES!" She ran out of the room before either of them could protest.

"Something tells me Sparky is going to be here in..."Alexis glanced at her watch."3...2...1..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed.

"I bet that's Sprx." Gibson smiled.

"NO WAY THAT HAPPENED! I CAN'T BELIEVE THINGS LIKE THAT!" The person went on yelling."THIS IS OBVIOUSLY ONE OF MY DAYDREAMS DURING THE DAY!"

Sprx stomped into the room to see Gibson and Alexis making out as if there was no such thing called RedBulls.

"I...He...She...They..."Sprx tried to say something,but nothing came out of his mouth. All he could do was weird hand gestures."Please tell me I'm dreaming."

Nova went and whacked him loudly.

"That proves I'm not dreaming..." Sprx groaned. Then he made a 'gwerk' sound in his throat and choked,then fainted.

"I'll take care of Sprx for a while..." GiLaw took him out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica: I think I'm gunna vomit with all this gushiness

Me: Stop overacting

Jessica: [hold her stomach] NO I'M SERI-

Me: Yeah Yeah...

Sprx: OMGOMGOMG! GIBBY..HAS...A...

Jessica: NATURE'S CALLING ONCE AGAIN! [Rushes to the bathroom]

* * *

Nova walked along the garden

* * *

Jessica: ALEXIS! I'M ALMOST DONE...UH..HEY! WHERE'D THE TOILET PAPER GO?!

Me: SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH THE STORY! And the toilet paper is under the toilet...

* * *

She was happy Gibson's got himself a girlfriend, but it remainded her of Sprx, and her heart ached.

Wow.

She'd never had a walk and think about things.

She sat on a bench and buried her head in her hands.

Something tingled in her heart. Something, _Someone_ was sitting right next to her.

"Hey.." A familiar voice said.

Nova slowly carried her head out of her hands,

Sprx.

"Sooo...Your brother has a girlfriend...Feeling down 'bout it?" Sprx said, tilting his head.

"What? No!...It's just..." Nova broke down. She lost it.

"Hey...It'll be fine." Sprx said,wrapping her into a hug.

Nova cried in his warm chest. She wanted to be like that forever.

After a few sniffs, Nova started blabbering.

"Oh Sprx I'm so sorry for screaming at you in front of GiLaw I promise I won't do it again I just-" She blabbered without a single pause of breath.

"Woah woah WOAH!" Sprx brought her in closer. "Just take a breath!"

Nova did. She realised she hadn't breathed in a long time.

"Sprx." She sniffed. "I'm so sorry."

Sprx looked stunned. Then he shook his head and said "I'm sorry too Nova."

Nova smirked "I'm MORE sorry Sparky."

Sprx smirked "I'm even MORE sorry Noviekins."

Nova laughed "I'm the MOST sorry Sparky you dumb monkey."

Silence.

Both smiled.

Both giggled.

Both chuckled.

But laughed.

Soon they were on knees, laughing like mentals.

When they stopped, Sprx took Nova's hand, which startled her...in a good way.

"Let's go." Sprx whispered."We have to get Nova back to her 'kick-butt' self again,don't we?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica: HiByeReadandEnjoyIwantofinishthisfastsoR&R!

* * *

"WOOO-HOOO! PIZZA'S HERE!' Olivia whooped.

"Guys you don't have to make a huge scene about this." Gibson said,turning red.

"OF COURSE WE DO!" Nova screamed. "MY SCIENTIFIC BROTHER...A GIRLFRIEND..THOSE TWO WORDS TOGETHER DOESN'T EVEN EXIST!"

Sprx was glad Nova was back in her 'kick-butts' mode again.

Gibson didn't understand why Sprx hadn't said that,and why he was laughing.

Otto shouted out to "HEY DON'T FORGET ABOUT SPRX AND GILAW TOO!"

All was silent.

"What?" Sprx asked. Then everyone started whooping.

"LET'S DIG IN!" Olivia whooped.

Since there are two new romances on the team,they've all decided to celebrate.

"Guys...seriously...it wasn't really required..." GiLaw shrugged,and cuddled into Sprx's arm.

Everyone stared at them.

"What?" GiLaw asked.

"KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!KISS!" Everyone cheered.

"Why?"

"You both were cuddling." Answered Nova.

Sprx smirked."Seems like a good point."

And he kissed her infront of the whole team to see.

Even Alexis started cheering along with Gibson,and was smiling happily at her friend. Gibson hugged her from behind gently,latching his hands near her friend.

"Probably...Christmas wishes DO come true after all..."She said,tilting her head so she could see him.

"Probably..." He said,kissing her forehead.

Then all of a sudden Alexis and GiLaw fell,and their boyfriends caught them.

"Gibson" Alexis said. "It's time to say goodbye"

"What? No!" Gibson held Alexis tight.

"I'm sorry Sprx..I'm sorry Nova" GiLaw muttered.

Nova put a hand on Sprx shoulders. She smiled and said "We'll try to 'll always be with us."

Sprx gave her something. A single red marble. "I call it my lucky it" GiLaw smiled.

Sprx kissed GiLaw and Gibson gave her a book and kissed Alexis,until they faded and the two boys were kissing the air.

* * *

GiLaw woke up with a terrible headache,but with also a memory of a strange dream.

She felt something smooth in her hand. A red marble.

For a moment,she could hear Nova's voice ' _You'll always be with us'_ She shook her head and smiled.

She made her way to the computer.

 _Alexis, I had a dream that-_

 _-We were the girlfriends of...?_

 _I have the marble Sprx gave me._

 _I have Gibson's book..._

 _Alexis..._

 _Yeh?_

 _What was the book on?_

 _..._

 _Alexis?_

 _ALEXIS?_

* * *

Jessica: DunDunDuuuuuuun! R&R PEEPES! AND SORRY THE CHAPPIE'S SMALL!


End file.
